The Rizzoli and Isles Chronicles
by Sassy-Lesbian
Summary: AU What happens when Maura's life is threatened by an unknown and unstoppable enemy? Set after Rizzoli & Isles season 1 and after TSCC season 2. Sarah/Cameron established, eventual Jane/Maura Rated M for language and violence etc. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I write a lot but this is my first time posting. I thought it would be fun to bring two of my favorite Dynamic Duos together and this is the beginning of what I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. They are all the property of their respective creators etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday night in Boston yet again and The Dirty Robber was packed with its usual assortment of Boston PD members. Along the wall, in their usual booth, sat Detective Jane Rizzoli and Medical Examiner and walking talking Google, Doctor Maura Isles. Jane lounged on her side of the booth, back against the wall as she took a swig of her beer. Her best friend had barely touched the glass of wine she'd ordered and Jane couldn't take much more of Maura's unusual silence.

"Alright M," Jane asked putting her feet on the floor and sitting up. "What's on that super computer mind of yours?"

Maura lifted her gaze from the deep red of her wine to the warm brown of Jane's eyes and set her face into a serious expression.

"I'm regretting a purchase I made this afternoon. I did it purely on impulse and now I-"

"This is about shoes!" Jane cut her off.

"I, yes. Jane what did you think this was about?"

"I don't know. But certainly not _shoes_." Jane sassed.

Maura shook her head and took a sip of her wine, returning the smile Jane gave her across the table. Jane leaned back, relaxing at the fact that Maura was no more troubled than usual only to snap back up at the sight of a young woman at the bar.

"She is way too young to be in here," Jane stated as she stood.

The young woman looked no more than 17 or 18 and was clad in impossibly tight jeans and a barely there tank top. Her light brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders creating an image that captured the attention of every man in the room.

"Excuse me," Jane said sauntering up to the girl's side. "I don't know if you realized but this bar is full of cops."

The girl turned to Jane and looked up at her with large doe eyes.

"I know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Let's see some I.D." Jane got straight to the point.

The girl reached into her back pocket and pulled out a Massachusetts ID and handed it to Jane, "I'm 22. My age is more than sufficient."

Jane gave her back her ID and watched the girl curiously as her eyes scanned the room.

"Just a fair warning," Jane leaned in speaking in hushed tones. "These guys are cops. They've got big egos and they think they know how to use 'em".

The girl returned her focus to Jane, "I can handle it."

"Okay then," Jane said as she made her way back over to Maura.

"I take it you misjudged her age based on her appearance and youthful demeanor?"

"Yeah, okay talking Google, I was wrong." Jane smirked and took a drink of her beer. "Have you gotten over your unnecessary shoe purchase yet?"

"Yes," the M.E. said with a smile. "I'll simply have to buy myself a new outfit to go with them and the problem is solved."

Jane rolled her eyes and again they fell on the young woman at the bar. "Oh this should be good," she said, an edge of excitement in her tone.

"What should be good," Maura asked turning her head to ascertain what had caught Jane's interest.

A rookie patrolman was now standing next to the young woman at the bar, clearly to her distaste. He leaned in to her personal space and extended his hand, intent on placing it on the girl's ass. In an instant his hand and arm were twisted behind his back, a pained expression on his face. The girl leaned in and whispered something in his ear before releasing him and sending him slinking back to his amused buddies.

"I'm buying her a drink," Jane laughed. "That was fantastic."

She was back at the bar before Maura could inform her that physical assault on a cop should not be considered fantastic.

"Excuse me again," Jane started. "If you'd like you can join my friend and I at our booth. The guys won't bother you and-"

"Yes. Thank you." The girl stepped away from the bar and over to the booth Jane was sharing with Maura. The Detective returned to the table with three beers in hand and slid in next to the M.E., indicating the girl should take the other bench.

"I'm Jane, by the way, Jane Rizzoli and this-"

"Doctor Maura Isles."

Jane's mouth hung agape as she registered the fact that this mystery girl knew her friend.

"Yes," Maura confirmed both surprised and amused. "And you are?"

"Cameron. Phillips. I'm pleased to meet you."

Jane leaned in to Maura and whispered in her ear. "Okay, now she's creeping me out."

"Don't be silly Jane," Maura chided. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Cameron. Isn't it Jane?"

"I did buy you a beer." Jane said somewhat sarcastically which earned her a swat from the M.E.

Cameron cocked her head slightly. "Thank you," she said before taking a small drink from her bottle. She turned her head and looked out the window searching for something across the street. It took her less than a second to lock onto the truck and the silhouette of a waiting Sarah Connor that leaned against it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been almost a year since John jumped through time, almost a year since Cameron had miraculously rebooted, almost a year and everything had changed. After rebooting it took Cameron a month to track Sarah down and it took her a month more to convince her that things were different now. John had left their timeline and in doing so took his legacy with him. For the first time in almost 18 years Sarah was free. She was free of the burden of Judgment Day and free of Terminators. Well, all but one.

Cameron stayed with Sarah under the pretense that it was possible, though not probable, that she was still in danger, if not from the Terminators then at least from the FBI. It took time for the duo to finally settle into a comfortable existence with each other but eventually Sarah's qualms about the Tin Miss vanished leaving her with a quite quirky and indestructible friend. The two passed the time however they saw fit, maintaining low profiles as they moved from city to city in order to evade the ever present FBI.

It was Sarah's conscience, however that finally drew them back into action. She'd seen a story on the news about a ball of lightening and a streaker outside of Boston and upon further investigation realized that someone else now carried the burden she'd long since shed. The weight of the world was once on her shoulders and soon it would be again.

It took the pair less than a week to get situated in a safe house and even less time to deduce the terminator's target: Anthony Francis Isles. The hard part was finding someone by that name in the city, that is, until Sarah finally stumbled upon the answer.

"He hasn't been born yet," Sarah yelled to Cameron. "Do a search for anyone with that last name in the Boston Area."

"Her," Cameron said pointing to a picture of one the best M.E.'s in the country. "We'll start with her."

…

"So Cameron," Maura said with a smile. "Are you new to the area?"

Cameron contorted her face into a Stepford-wife-like smile drawing a noticeable cringe from Jane. "We moved here last week, from Nebraska."

"Um Maura," Jane said through her teeth. "I need to use the ladies' room and I think you do too."

"Oh, um, excuse us," Maura got out before Jane dragged her away.

Cameron cocked her head and smiled wider as she watched the two women make their way to the facilities. As soon as the door closed behind them Jane turned, startling the M.E.

"What the hell is up with that kid?" Jane flung her arms out in exasperation.

"While I'll admit she seems a little different I don't think you should judge her after such a short amount of time. If I recall you were the one who invited her to join us."

Jane glared at Maura from her perch on the sink counter.

"If she's from Nebraska why doesn't she have an accent?"

Jane's over enthusiastic accusation registered loudly with Maura, causing a contemplative look to spread across her face.

"It's true that citizens of the Midwest tend to have a rather noticeable accent."

Jane leapt off the counter and pointed at the door. "You see! She lied! There's definitely something hinky going on with her."

"Hinky? What? Jane, just because you have suspicions about that nice young woman does not mean you can make up words."

"I- Maura! Come on," Jane pleaded.

The M.E. just smiled brightly and exited the restroom leaving Jane in her own stunned silence. The Detective took a minute to compose herself before returning to the booth and what she could only describe as the "Ultimate Google-Off."

Cameron and Maura were sitting across from each other throwing out fact after fact about lord knows what and for a moment all Jane could do was stare in disbelief.

"She's like a mini Maura," Jane thought to herself before picking up her beer and chugging the remaining contents. She slammed the empty bottle back on the table and took Maura by the arm.

"Well, drink's empty. Guess it's time to call it a night. Nice meeting you Cameron!" Jane made a beeline for the door practically dragging her best friend behind her.

"Jane! What on earth?" Maura eked out. "It was nice to meet you Cameron."

Cameron waited for Jane and Maura to leave the establishment before standing up and following them out. She watched patiently as they climbed in to the Detective's car, recording the make, model, and license plate number in her memory. She waited for Jane to start the car before crossing the street to where Sarah was waiting. "It's her," Cameron said as she took the keys to the truck from Sarah's hand and climbed in.

Jane didn't notice when Cameron walked out of the Dirty Robber after them. She didn't notice when she climbed into the truck parked 3 spaces back and she didn't notice when that same truck followed them all the way back to Maura's place, driving off only after the two of them disappeared inside.

"Look M, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Jane whined. "There was something off about her I know it! I mean, really, how many real live Googles can there be in the world? Let alone Boston!"

This elicited a smile from the previously disgruntled M.E.

"While I'm inclined to agree with you I have to emphasize that under no circumstances do I condone your behavior tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Good. Now help me find Bass, I picked up some fresh strawberries for him earlier and I think he deserves a treat."

…

Sarah and Cameron lingered outside Dr. Isles' house until they saw the lights go off inside and were sure no one else had followed the pair home.

"You think they're safe for the night?" Sarah asked staring out the window.

"The T-888 that's after them won't start looking into the possibility of his target as an unborn child for at least a few days. They are safe."

"Good. Let's go."

Cameron pulled away from Maura's neighborhood allowing only one minute of silence to pass before speaking.

"The Detective is suspicious."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat to face the terminator. "How did you act?"

"I ran my infiltration protocols."

Sarah laughed aloud which garnered her an intense glare from her companion. "Sorry, but I thought we'd discussed this? You don't run your protocols around me, correct?"

"I would not lie to you Sarah," Cameron stated.

"Listen girlie," Sarah began. "You're not human but when we're alone, just the two of us, I almost forget." Sarah reached across the front seat and rested her hand on Cameron's arm. "Act with her the way you act with me and everything will be fine."

The terminator looked at Sarah thoughtfully as she pulled the truck into their drive. "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Many apologies for the long wait. School and Midterms are not conducive to efficient story production. Again, all errors are my own and I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jane awoke the next morning to the sound of something striking the wall repeatedly outside the guest room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up quickly, intent on giving Maura's "turtle" a piece of her mind.

"Good Lord Bass, is that necessary this early in the-" Jane paused. What she'd thought was coming from the hall was in actuality coming from her room. "Did you spend the whole night in here?"

Bass ignored her words and continued ramming the door.

"Alright. Hold on." Jane stood up, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn before turning the handle and setting the tortoise free to lumber throughout the house. As soon as the door was open the most wonderful smell floated through the air and up to Jane's nose, causing her to inhale deeply as a smile spread across her face. She made her way to the kitchen where she found the M.E. nose deep in the morning paper.

"Apparently your turtle and I had a sleepover last night," Jane mused as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Tortoise, Jane," Maura corrected, eyes never leaving the paper.

…

Cameron sat at the end of the street eyeing the M.E.'s driveway from the driver's side window of the truck. She didn't bother with the ruse of a newspaper knowing that if anyone were suspicious Detective Rizzoli would be the one who ended up confronting her. Instead she simply stared down the street patiently observing while Sarah initiated phase one of their plan.

Across town Sarah was busy loading a small moving truck with a few items from the safe house. She'd already spoken with the landlord of Jane's building and having paid a month's rent up front and in cash, had received the keys to the vacant apartment adjacent to the Detective's. Once she finished loading the truck she drove back to the apartment, unloading a few small items on her first trip. She climbed the stairs and passed by the Detective's door making her way to her own.

It had been Cameron's idea to have Sarah initiate a familiar relationship with the Detective after making such a horrible impression herself the night before, and what better way to do so than to become her neighbor. Sarah set down the items she'd brought up with her and made her way to the window overlooking the street. As she surveyed the neighborhood her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her from the almost peaceful silence.

"I'm in position," Sarah stated after punching in her 3-digit code. "What's your ETA?"

Ten minutes later Sarah pulled a large box out of the moving truck just in time for Jane to walk by.

"Whoa, let me help you there." Jane reached out to steady the box in Sarah's arms.

"Thanks," Sarah said, turning so she could see the Detective face to face. "Finally moving in."

"Here?" Jane questioned. "I didn't know they'd found a renter yet."

"Yup," Sarah replied, passing through the door Jane held open for her.

"Well if you need some help moving boxes," Jane offered. "I just have to take Jo for a quick walk and I can help you out."

"That'd be great, thanks." Sarah smiled. "Is Jo your dog?"

"Yeah," Jane replied. She turned her key in her door and nodded politely to Sarah as she slipped inside.

Sarah swore inwardly as she pushed the box into the apartment with her foot. A dog did not bode well for Cameron's second chance at making a good impression.

…

An hour later, Jane had helped Sarah move everything out of the moving van and into her apartment.

"I think it's time for a couple of beers, wouldn't you say Sarah?"

Sarah smirked. "Before noon?"

"Ah, oh, is it that early?" Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"I'd love one," Sarah laughed as she followed the Detective the short distance down the hall and into her apartment.

"Welcome to Casa Rizzoli," Jane declared opening her arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Have a seat anywhere you like and don't worry about Jo, she couldn't hurt a fly."

Sarah walked in, taking careful note of her surroundings, before making her way to the kitchen bar. Jane removed her upper half from the refrigerator, two beers in hand, and kicked the door shut behind her. She placed the bottles on the bar top and slid one to Sarah, cracking her own open.

"So," she said taking a swig. "Where'd you move from?"

"Nebraska," Sarah offered, taking a swig from her own bottle. "Just moved here last week. Been staying at a hotel downtown."

Jane laughed lightly as she processed the words she'd just heard. Two Nebraskans in less than twenty-four hours had to be a record of some sort.

"Well, on behalf of Boston and the BPD, I'd like to say welcome."

Jane extended her arm clinking her bottle on Sarah's before tipping it back and taking a large swallow.

"Cheers," Sarah reciprocated. "And thanks."

As if on cue, the heavy thud of Cameron's footsteps reverberated down the hall causing Sarah to jerk her head quickly towards the door. She listened closely for Cameron to go to their apartment first before returning to the Detective's door and knocking lightly. Jane stood; crinkling her brow and offering Sarah a small smile, and walked to her door. She didn't know who to expect when she pulled the door open, she hadn't been expecting Maura 'til much later, but she most certainly didn't expect to find the 22-year-old face of one Cameron Phillips staring back at her from the hall.

"You," she almost yelled. "How the Hell did you find my apartment?"

"I'm sorry," Cameron said timidly. "I'm looking for…" Cameron paused. She hadn't thought of how she would define her relationship with Sarah. Her new driver's license said 22, much too old to be the daughter of a 37-year-old Sarah. "My girlfriend," Cameron finished. Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Cam- Cameron," Sarah stuttered as she stood. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, she helped me unload the truck."

Jane stared in disbelief as her new neighbor walked over to the door.

"Well, thank you Jane. For the beer and the help. I'll get our of your hair now."

All Jane could do was grunt weakly as Sarah took hold of the girl's arm and turned her towards their apartment.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah barked once she'd gotten Cameron inside. "You're girlfriend? Out of all the options for how we could be related you went with girlfriend?"

"It's appropriate for the situation," Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

"And what, may I ask is the situation Cameron?"

"The Detective and the Doctor are more likely to go out with another couple than with a woman and her younger relative. Also," Cameron chose her words specifically and carefully. "Based on the age they believe me to be, you are far too young to be my mother."

Sarah knew Cameron was attempting to rectify the situation through flattery and made a point to ignore it.

"Fine, the damage is already done. What makes you think they're a couple anyway?"

Cameron accessed her memory recall and went over the previous night's interactions before responding.

"Both women had heightened levels of arousal based only on interactions with each other. Their physical familiarity with each other also goes beyond the realm of what would be considered normal for those who consider themselves just friends."

Sarah just nodded.

…

As soon as Jane closed the door behind Sarah she ran for her phone hitting the speed dial for Maura as she brought it to her ear.

"You need to get over here now," Jane barked as soon as Maura picked up.

"Jane, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, M. Just, come over now, please?"

Despite knowing the M.E. couldn't see her Jane put on her most pathetic puppy dog face as she pleaded.

"Yes, Jane. I'll be over as soon as I- oh, do you want me to bring the wine for dinner or have our plans changed?"

Jane sighed. "No, we're still on for dinner." Jane walked into her kitchen and pulled open the fridge. "Could you pick up some beer on the way over though, I'm almost out."

"Of course," Maura confirmed.

The M.E. arrived at Jane's apartment a half hour later, alcohol on one arm, purse on the other; the brilliant smile she arrived with, however, fell upon seeing the disgruntled look on Jane's face when she pulled open the door.

"Cameron's my neighbor," Jane confessed as she took the case of beer from Maura and put it in the fridge. "I found out this morning."

The M.E. paused and turned, giving her friend her best "that's why I rushed over here" look. "She moved into the apartment at the end of the hall?"

"Yeah, I ran into her girlfriend this morning when I got back. I helped her bring some of her stuff upstairs." The detective popped open a beer and proceeded to find a glass and corkscrew for Maura's wine.

"That was very nice of you Jane," Maura smiled. "Is she attractive?"

"Well she's, wait, what? Maura!" Jane scowled.

"I'm curious. One would venture that in order to attract a mate as intelligent and well structured as Cameron one would have to have an appealing bone structure and musculature as well."

Jane sighed as she pulled the cork free from the bottle of wine and passed it and the glass to her friend along with a slightly playful glare.

"Cameron is a very attractive girl. I'd assume her girlfriend would be equally pleasing aesthetically."

"You assume?" Jane sassed. "Since when does Dr. Google assume?"

"It's less of an assumption and more of a hypothesis based on multiple studies and years of scientific research in which-"

"Okay! Enough, I get it. And if you must know, yes, she's attractive."

Maura's eyes sparkled. She loved it when Jane conceded defeat, an honor that seemed to be reserved distinctly for Maura. Jane watched her friend intently as she nursed her bottle, her eyes growing wide when she noticed an all too familiar look of realization spread across the M.E.'s features.

"No." Jane stated.

"What, Jane, I didn't even say anything." A faint smile played at Maura's lips as she tried to hide her amusement.

"You were about to and don't give me that crap about mind reading not existing, I know what you were going to ask."

"How could you possibly know-" Maura was cut off.

"I'm so not asking them to have dinner with us."

Maura cocked her head, lips parted, as she processed her friend's words. "But, Jane, it would be nice."

Jane stared.

"Name one female friend you have other than me."

"I- what does that have to do with this?"

"It'd be nice, Jane. Please?"

Maura looked up at Jane from her barstool perch, her hazel eyes big and glassy, pleading with her friend to give in. The second Jane met Maura's eyes she knew she would cave, knew she had no other choice but to give in and make Maura happy. She always did and she never wondered why.

"Fine," Jane huffed. "Just, don't cry. I'll go ask them."

"I wasn't… okay."

Jane walked slowly down the hallway stopping just shy of Sarah and Cameron's door. She reached up and swallowing hard, knocked three times.

Cameron had taken up position at the window in the living room and was running a perimeter scan when she heard the knock at the door. She turned seeing Sarah a few steps ahead of her gripping the handle of the lock she kept tucked in her pants. She stopped a few feet from the door, mentally cursing the fact that it lacked a peephole, and drew her gun before nodding to Cameron to answer it.

The Tin Miss opened the door slowly, shooting a quick look to Sarah indicating there was no threat.

"Hello again detective," Cameron smiled.

"Uh, hi," Jane said, reaching her hand up and rubbing the back of her neck.

Cameron pulled the door open further, revealing Sarah, and took note of the slight relief she saw in Jane's eyes. "_She's comfortable with Sarah." _Cameron thought.

"Hi," Sarah grinned. "Um would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no," Jane shifted awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest. "I was just, Maura and I were wondering, would the two of you like to come over for dinner later?"

"We'd love to," Cameron replied, wrapping her arm around Sarah's waist and pulling her close.

Sarah tensed, surprised. "Can we bring anything?"

"I think we've got it covered, thanks."

Jane turned away quickly before realizing she hadn't told them what time. "See you at six," she called over her shoulder.


End file.
